


Spiders & Roses

by NegaiFreak



Category: RWBY, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers: Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: Trying to get the Atlesian flagship back under control, Ruby and Peter head up to fend off the Grimm surrounding it! But they're met with by some familiar foes...
Relationships: Ruby X Peter
Kudos: 1
Collections: RWBY





	Spiders & Roses

"Remind me to never do that again with you..." Peter remarked to Ruby once they arrived on the Atlesian flagship. With flocks of Grimm raging about and Atlesian troops turning on people, the two of them had gone up to the flagship in hopes to regain control of the latter group. Unfortunately, several Griffons were already looking to attack them, soaring down towards the airship's deck.

"HRAH!" Ruby roared as she slashed through many with her Crescent Rose, turning them into ashes that faded away. Meanwhile, Peter fired off webbing to bind the wings of a few others, making them fall helplessly towards the ground below before they could even attack. After slashing through another Griffon, Ruby suddenly heard a camera flash. She turned to what appeared to be an Atlesian pilot with a familiar pink-and-brown hairstyle. A light flowed down her body, revealing herself as Neopolitan as she winked at the student huntress. She looked as if she was messaging the image to someone...

"Friend of yours?" Peter guessed upon noticing.

"Not exactly..." Ruby responded, narrowing her eyes nervously. Their new foe readied her parasol-like weapon, sauntering over to them. Making the first move, Peter shot a pair of web lines that went past his opponent before launching himself towards her. She let out a faux gasp, smirking as her Hush had a blade come out of its end. However, the web-slinging hero was quick to take notice as he detached his left web line in order to veer himself off to the side enough to avoid an attempted slash by his mute foe. He then whipped back around and slammed feet first into her back, knocking her down onto the deck.

"Get the feeling Miss Ice Cream's not the one behind all this..." he remarked over the rushing wind.

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed, right before having to jump back from a slash by Neopolitan.

"Rubes!" Peter cried out.

"Go!" she insisted, "I'll catch up!" she promised as she readied her Crescent Rose. Adhering to her insistence, the web-slinging hero shot up web lines to reel himself up to the bridge, planting himself on the windshield. To his surprise, there was no one inside.

"Must be on autopilot..." he realized with narrowed eyes, which widened as he felt a tingle in his brain. He barely managed to flip away in time to avoid getting struck by a glowing red projectile that shattered the windshield in an explosion. Peter managed to make a three-point landing, glancing over to see who tried to shoot him.

"Well, if it isn't Itsy-Bitsy!" Roman remarked as he held up his Melodic Cudgel towards the web-slinging hero.

"And if isn't Al Capone if he lost his sense of style..." Peter quipped as a retort.

"Who?" Roman questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Exactly," his opponent responded, firing a web line down that attached to the ground at the criminal's feet before zipping down to him in an instant. The battles commenced as Ruby performed a low swing, with Neopolitan somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before performing another backflip to dodge the third. Ruby then twirled Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Neo to backflip away from her consecutive twirls. Once Ruby finished spinning her weapon, she lodged her sniper-scythe on the hull and fired a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion upon striking. The shattered illusion revealed Roman as he fired a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending Ruby flying several feet, before she lodged the blade of Crescent Rose to safely grip herself from the surrounding gales.

"Rubes!" Peter cried out from afar as he attempted to kick Roman from behind, only for Neo to suddenly jump in and knock him back by slamming her left foot into his get. He rolled along the hull before managing to slow himself to a stop, just inches away from the edge of the hull. Meanwhile, the hatted criminal approached Ruby.

"Little Red, Little Red..." he repeated, setting his cane-like weapon down with both hands atop it, "you are just _determined_ to be the hero of Vale, aren'tcha?" he inquired sarcastically.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby questioned desperately, "Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!" she pointed out.

"That's the plan!" Roman replied in a carefree tone, about to fire on her as the muzzle of his weapon was uncovered. However, it was suddenly sealed by a glob of webbing splattering onto it, causing it to backfire as the criminal stumbled off to the side for a few feet. Ruby tried to regain her footing, but was suddenly ambushed by Neo as she leapt over her, kicking her foe's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send Ruby tumbling on her back. Neo then followed up with a roundhouse to the face, and a rear horse kick to nearly send her careening off the hull of the airship. A Griffon narrowly missed snatching her as Peter quickly pulled her back with a web line he shot onto her from behind. He jumped over to her as they stared down their pair of foes.

"And what do you get out of it?!" the web-slinging hero asked over the gales around them.

"You're asking the wrong question, Itsy-Bitsy!" Roman retorted, "It's not what I have to gain..." he pointed out, "it's that I can't afford to lose!" he exclaimed with a fierceness in his tone. Peter let off a growl before he and Ruby charged forward. However, Neo vaulted over Roman for a powerful kick to the student huntress' stomach.

"RUBY!" Peter screamed, right before narrowly evading a few shots from the hatted criminal's cane-like weapon as the webbing had been blasted off. Neo then leapt up, grabbed Crescent Rose, and slid under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol. As the student huntress spun in midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finished with a roundhouse to the abdomen.

In the meantime, Roman shot the hook of his Melodic Cudgel into Peter's chest to make him tumble back as he fired off a few web lines to keep himself upon the deck as the gales were roaring around him along with the hordes of Grimm. The criminal then took notice of the incoming Ruby, smirking as he slammed the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fired, causing the cane to ricochet and hit his target. He caught it afterwards and fired the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast was enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling into the flock of Griffons flying alongside them.

"Rubes!" Peter cried out, quickly shooting out a web line that attached to the blade of the sniper-scythe. He launched himself forward, attempting to strike both Roman and Neo with his feet. However, they both shattered apart like glass upon being struck, much to his shock as he widened his masked eyes. Before he could even think of doing anything else, he was suddenly kicked over the edge by the pink-and-brown-haired accomplice. Thankfully, he managed to shoot out a web line to attach to the edge, hanging for dear life like Ruby beside him.

"I may be a gambling man," Roman admitted to his hanging foes, "but even I know that there are some bets you just _don't_ take..." he muttered, grinning deviously as Neo extended Hush's hidden blade and dragged it along the surface of the hull, sauntering towards her foes.

"Don't suppose you'd wanna talk about this...?" Peter grunted out in question. Neo rolled her eyes at the remark, holding the blade at Ruby's face.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world!" Roman pointed out emphatically, "You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!" he mentioned on as Peter kicked away a small Nevermore that attempted to gobble up Ruby. Meanwhile, she took notice of the bright pink button on Neo's Hush. "You know the old saying," Roman continued, "'If you can't beat 'em-'" The short student huntress suddenly reached for the pink button and pressed it. The parasol opened, sending Neo flying off of the airship as she let out a frightened gasp, silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds. "NEO!" Roman screamed. All of a sudden, he was struck by a web blast that covered his eyes, stumbling back as he tugged at it to rip it off. Once he did, he looked to see Ruby and Peter standing on the deck, though the former didn't have her Crescent Rose in hand.

"I don't care what you say!" she exclaimed fiercely, "We will stop them... and we will stop you!" she firmly vowed, "BET ON THAT!" she yelled, charging at top speed in a burst of rose petals, while Peter fired off a pair of web lines to launch himself forward. Roman gripped Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly caught the projectile he fired by using the hook end. He hurled it at his foes, knocking them away, before smacking Ruby with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her onto her back once more.

"ERAAHH!" Peter roared as he rushed in and landed two fierce punches to Roman's face, followed by kicking him back as he faltered slightly. He let off a growl before firing off a shot that nicked the web-slinging hero's right arm, causing him to let out a yelp of pain as he grabbed at it. He then jumped back to avoid being struck by the business end of his foe's cane, landing beside Ruby.

"You got spirit, kids," Roman remarked as he walked over to them, "But this is the real world!" he pointed out, about to whack Ruby with the butt of his cane, only for Peter to catch it and kick him back, "The real world is cold!" he yelled, striking the web-slinging hero's legs before moving on to hit Ruby's, "The real world doesn't care about spirit!" he mentioned as he prepared a downward strike, only for the student huntress to kick him in the knee as he lost his balance. He let out another growl as he stood back up. "You wanna be heroes?!" he inquired to both of his foes, "Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" he insisted angrily, smacking Ruby with the butt end of his cane again. "As for me, I'll do what I do best..." he continued, sauntering over to both of his foes, "lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!" he listed off proudly, preparing a final overhead swing of his cane... only to get suddenly swallowed whole by an Alpha Griffon that appeared behind him!

"...Did not see that coming..." Peter admitted with a shake of his head. The Grimm roared angrily, blowing both him and Ruby back a few feet. It then charged towards them, with Ruby charging back as she leapt up, kicked it atop the head, and landed safely on the deck as it crashed through the hull. "And I didn't see that coming either..." the web-slinging hero added, sounding impressed. Just then, they both felt the ship rumble as it was starting to lose balance.

"We gotta go!" Ruby cried out, looking over to see Crescent Rose still lodged into the hull. As the ship started to tilt onto its side, she and Peter ran hurriedly. The student huntress reclaimed her weapon and leapt off of the falling airship with her friend. He quickly shot out a web line to reel himself in and attach to the snipe-scythe as its user aimed it downwards. She fired off shots as if it were a pogo-stick, decreasing their descent speed before they landed safely atop a roof in the city.

"Woo..." Peter exhaled afterwards, stretching his arms, "Gotta say, Rubes..." he started to say, getting her attention, "you sure know how to show a guy a good time," he remarked. She giggled momentarily before taking on a serious expression. The night had yet to end after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
